


遗忘【上】

by Emma2233



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:03:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma2233/pseuds/Emma2233





	遗忘【上】

夜神失忆了。

其实说是失忆也不尽然，他还记得自己是夜神，还记得璇玑宫内大大小小侍奉的仙侍，还记得他曾经的父帝和母神。

可是唯独，他将天帝忘记了。

不对，更确切的说法应该是他忘记了自己深深地爱着天帝，也忘记了天帝对他的情真意切，单单只记得那高高在上的六界之主，却忘记了他也曾是自己耳鬓厮磨的爱侣。

天帝看着一脸淡漠疏离的夜神，心如刀绞。

他想试着如往常一般摸摸他的头，吻上他柔软的唇瓣，却是被他偏头躲开了，眼神中还有着毫不掩饰的疑惑和警告。

天帝紧紧地盯着他，僵硬地收回想要触碰他的手。

夜神看着天帝，心中没来由地一阵难受，连他自己都不知道为什么这么难受。

天帝强迫自己将黏在他身上的目光收回，转身离开了他的房间，他实在不想他用这种陌生的眼神看着自己，这会让他的心一阵抽搐。

天帝翻出几壶桃花酿，他本想与夜神共酌，但如今他只想灌醉自己，或许醉了才不会让自己的心如此难受。

夜神躺在床上，辗转反侧，方才天帝离开时的眼神一直在他的脑海中挥之不去。

无法，心里有事儿横竖也是睡不着的，只好翻身下床，推门出去了。

他刚走出自己的寝殿，便在外殿中看到了正在借酒消愁的天帝，夜神想过去，想夺下他的酒杯，想抚平他紧紧皱着的眉头，他还未想明白自己为什么想要这样做，腿已经迈了出去。

“陛下，”他按住天帝倒酒的手，继续道，“酒多伤身，陛下已经喝得够多了。”

“玉儿，”天帝抬头看他，猝不及防地一把抱住了他纤细的腰肢，将脸贴在了他的腰际，“我好想你。”

夜神挣扎几下，挣扎不开便由他去了，其实或许他打从心底就没想过要推开他。

“小神从未离开，又何来想念一说？”

天帝摇摇头，一双眼睛隐隐泛着泪光，眼眶通红。

夜神记忆中，他从未像现在这般脆弱过。

夜神心里闷闷的，一阵酸楚，手上安抚性地抚摸着天帝的背脊。

天帝站起身来，凝视着夜神明亮的双眼，慢慢靠近他的唇瓣。

夜神看着他离自己越来越近，并不闪躲，任由他吻了上来。

天帝含住他的下唇，舔舐着他的贝齿，夜神从善如流地微启牙关，任由他闯进来，让他勾住自己的粉舌贪婪吮吸着，直到俩人都喘不过气来，才彼此分开了。

俩人额头相抵，皆呼吸不顺地微微喘息着。

天帝吻着夜神睫毛微颤的眼睛，高挺的鼻梁，微微湿润的嘴角，一路吻到他白皙修长的脖子，不愿离开地在他的脖颈处轻啃着。

夜神闭着眼睛，脖颈处传来的一阵瘙痒让他不由自主地发出轻微的呻吟声。

“嗯……陛下……”

天帝放开他，毫不犹豫地一把将他抱起，走入了他的寝殿内。

天帝将他放倒在床上，翻身压上了他，夜神搂住他的脖子，伸出舌头慢慢地舔着他的下唇，天帝愣了一瞬，转而吸住他的粉舌深深地吻了回去，手上还不住地在他身上摸索着，慢慢地扯开了他的腰带，脱掉了他的衣袍，只留下一件淡蓝色的贴身内衫，堪堪盖过臀侧。

夜神搂住天帝的腰坐起身来，将下巴放在他的肩膀上，闷声开口道：“陛下，对不起，我不是故意将你忘记的，对不起。”

夜神聪慧，天帝对他做这些事情的时候，无论是他的身体还是心里都不曾抗拒，看着天帝独自醉酒的模样甚至心底揪着一阵难受，这一切最好的解释就是——他深深地爱着他。

“玉儿，”天帝摩挲着他的腰，一只手悄悄地探进了他的衣衫内，感受着他细腻滑嫩的肌肤，“别说对不起，我自然知道你不是故意的。”

“陛下……”

夜神鼻子酸酸的，他心里实在不舒服，他怎么能将最爱他的人忘记了？

天帝咬了一口他挺翘的鼻梁，哄道：“莫哭，你一哭，我会更加想欺负你的。”

“你……嗯啊……”

天帝将他的内衫掀开，缎面的小衫一下子从肩头滑落到手肘处，埋头舔舐着他性感的锁骨，一点点地往下亲去，一口含住了他胸前的小红果，一时间竟忍不住重重地咬了一口，另一只手自腰间往上摸去，捏住另一边细细把玩，夜神猝不及防，泄出一阵细碎的呻吟声。

“陛下，不要……好疼……”

夜神无法形容这种感觉，那里本来就十分敏感，被这样咬住自然是十分疼的，可是，又不仅仅是疼，还有无法言说的酥酥麻麻的感觉，夜神觉得实在是太过羞耻了，只好咬住自己的手腕，强迫自己不发出羞人的叫声，这种事情对现在的他来说实在是有点太过了。

天帝自他胸前抬起头来，将他的手腕从嘴里拿开，在他耳边低声道：“受不住就咬住我好了，别把自己咬伤了。”

夜神一双眼湿漉漉地看着天帝，浑身慢慢泛起粉红，眼圈更是红得厉害，天帝忍不住抱住他，含住他的耳垂，一手插进了他的腿缝中，低声哄道：“玉儿乖，把腿张开好不好？”

夜神受不了他这样的语气，只得乖乖地、轻颤着分开了两条笔直修长的腿，将下身完全暴露在他眼前。

“玉儿真乖。”

这样乖巧的夜神无疑可以对天帝造成十分的刺激，他俯下身去，在他细腻白嫩的大腿内侧吮出了一个又一个的红痕，一手还十分不安份地抚弄着他半硬的欲望，并且异常贴心地照顾到了两个小球，灵活地搓揉着。

“嗯啊……陛下不要这样，太奇怪了……”

自己都很少触碰的地方此刻被人这般握住抚慰把玩，这种陌生又刺激的感觉让他觉得害怕。

“撒谎可不是好孩子，玉儿明明很舒服不是吗？”

天帝说着不由得加重了手中揉弄的力道，他的玉儿，全身上下都可爱得紧呢，身上的每一寸肌肤都能让他爱不释手。

“呜…嗯啊……”

夜神觉得自己已经濒临界点了，便抬手将自己的眼睛遮住，更加清晰地感受到天帝温热的掌心裹住他那处规律地上下律动着，终是忍不住在他的手心泄了出来。


End file.
